A tad bit Apprehensive
by TuckerCraig
Summary: The internet is a really vast place and Stan feels like he has a knot tied up inside his stomach. But of course he writes this feeling off with joining a dating website and the stress of 'getting out there again'. All he wants to do is find somebody. Written from a prompt given to me on Tumblr, Style.


The internet is a really vast place. In a span of ten minutes; almost one hundred new websites are live, over thirteen thousand products are bought or sold on amazon, and one thousand three hundred people are new users to websites or just the internet in general.

In this moment, Stanley Randall Marsh was one of the one thousand three hundred, obviously not a new user to the internet, but a new website? Yes.

Now, Stan isn't one to hop on the conformity train and join a website just because his peers are pressuring him to get an account, because we all know how good that worked out when Stan was ten and Facebook was all grand and the most hip website to be on. (But I mean seriously, what kind of website sucks some preteen kid into their database or whatever that was._ Not cool Facebook, not cool.)_ As the years past and Stan grew up more websites have had their fair share of pressuring, some decent examples would have to be Tumblr, Twitter and Reddit.

The ebon has honestly loss count how many times people have tried and requested with all their might for Stan to join in on some stupid social media craze or an online gaming shenanigan. Remember 'World of Warcraft', that was not pretty.

But besides that, it would have to be Stan's own will that he joins any type of website, whether it is Social Media, Online gaming or in this case; a dating site.

It was all pretty hard for Stan, for him to come to terms with this, for him to face the facts. He was lonely.

— Now let us clear a few things up to minimize the chances of confusion.

Stanley was not _'Lonely'_ lonely, in the physical sense. He has plenty of friends and as they had predicted, he was also still actively in touch with his 'Super best'. No, it was moreso the fact that he was 'emotionally' lonely. Stan felt that he was alone in this world, and that he'd never find quote unquote love.

He's not all that sappy of a guy either. I mean, he doesn't give a shit about hallmark holidays (namely St Valentines day). Yet, he still wishes he had somebody worth his time to spend them with. Does that make sense? Or does it sound to 'gay'?

Stan simply wants a push in the right direction.

Which has brought us here, _findingyourotherhalf .com_

Sounds cheesey right? Apparently not. According to Kyle, this dating site has kindly found him potential partners. (The dates didn't work out, but hey! at least they tried in the first place). Between you and I, its one of the only dating sites that 'deal' with _same sex_ or _bisexual_ relationships (According to Kyle). Plus this website has this cool, sorta _retro misc_ vibe to it.

You don't list your_ actual_ name. And Stan really admires that idea.

Basically you come up with a pen name, _an alias,_ but you still list and check off your basic information. Which seems enticing, and he was eager to figure it out for himself.

Stan found the website and began with clicking the _'New Member? Sign up!'_ button. What a great start.

Stan was gonna do this. He was _actually_ joining a_ dating site._

After getting past the general sign up/orientation page (that included the basics such as email, backup email and password) Stan was redirected to another page.

_•Date of birth (MM,DD,YYYY): 10,08,1990_

_•Gender (please select one):_

_[x] Male_

_[] Female_

_[] Other_

_•Preferred Sex (check all that apply):_

_[x] Male_

_[x] Female_

_[] Other_

_[] All_

_•Alias name (Please type in the space given):_

Alias name.

More like_ fuck_. Stan was always terrible at coming up with these sort of names ugh. He literally went with his gut, and the first name that came to mind.

Coincidentally, it happened to be his middle name.

_•Alias name: _Randall

_"Randall?_ For real? _More like real weak_, dude" he could already hear the sound of rejection in the distance.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he's had since childhood. Stan was already admittedly anxious, and he hadn't even gotten past the small bio page. He's gonna die in this game.

What if nobody finds him esthetically pleasing (from what they read)? Or worse, what if there is literally no other match on this website?

.. Okay _maybe_ that last one is a slight hyper exaggeration, but a man can still assume, right?

Stan feels like he has a knot tied up in fifty different ways stuck inside his stomach. But he writes this feeling off with all the anxiety of 'getting out there again' as Kyle put it.

He just wants to find somebody.

He finishes the rest of the bio off in a breeze. He's also relieved this site doesn't ask for a profile avatar.

Finding a decent picture of himself would be a total pain in the ass.

Then again, he could see why; what with photoshop and some peoples actual sick skills.

He perused through the website for fifteen minutes or so, before logging out of it and clicking off all his tabs. He somehow thought this whole process would be longer.

One question however, had stuck in his head. He didn't know if he was for sure confident in his answer.

_•What is your ideal date? (Please type your answer in the space below):_

Of course He had debated going with the obvious, you know. A tender date filled with rose petals and expensive steak. But that answer didn't quite suit the real Stan Marsh. He went with a more humble and more _honest_ answer.

_•What is your ideal date? (Please type your answer in the space given):_ Well, if it was me who was planning the date then it would probably have to be really simple so I couldn't mess anything up. It would probably just be us playing 'Left 4 Dead 2' on Xbox live then going to get some fast food when we get hungry because I can't cook anything fancier than Grill Cheese sandwiches.

Stan kind of wished he just wrote the bullshit answer. Now people will probably think he's some lame greaser who lives in his moms basement.

Literally _Cartman._

He just sighed, reaching over on the desk and grabbed his phone. He feels like he needs to call Kyle and tell him he finally joined.

* * *

Alrighty, So after letting this sit in my Google docs for a couple weeks I decided to edit and Finish this.

This was for the Prompt the lovely Mccordick over yander on tumblr asked a fic to be written for uvu

So, yeah? I Don't know If this counts as a good starter, is it?

Tell me yo, leave a Review.

~TuckerCraig.


End file.
